The Uchiha Maki Chronicles
by kaoya
Summary: Sasuke was not the only Uchiha to survive Itachi's mania; Uchiha Maki is the other. When you're too afraid to use your strength and face a bloody past, how can you possibly defeat the monster that started it all? OCx? ; NaruxSaku
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

The Uchiha Maki Chronicles

Disclaimer; Not mine no profit, whatsoever - except for Uchiha Maki, of course :)

**Chapter One; The Mission  
**

**It hurt.**  
That was all she could think of.

It hurt more than any kunai wound, or the searing effects of an explosive tag. This was a hurt that no bandage or salve could heal.

It was intangible. Untouchable. Nothing could make it better, make it go away and be forgotten.

It was the worst kind of hurt to be dealt with - and she _knew_ about getting hurt. She dealt with it practically her whole life. In fact, her careerpromised nothing _but_ hurt.

But this wasn't in the job contract, nor was it something she had been trained to handle back in the Academy, or her experience in missions.

She was a fledgling; inexperienced, confused and hurting. Hurting _alot_.

With a small, choking sob, she hauled herself into the warming grasp of blankets, and buried her hurting body deep into its depths. Shuddering as the cold, slick liquid of tears crept down the round of her cheek, only to imprint themselves as dark little circles against the very blanket that she was seeking solace from.

_Him..._ The very thought of him... his face... that smile... pain stabbed sharply into her chest; a familiar feeling yet still completely new to the kunoichi. The poison seemed to rush enthusiastically, pooling into some never ending pit harbored within her.

She winced, pushing her face harder into the soft, fuzzy wool. _Forget him.. Forget him!!_ The more she tried to push that face away, the more it seemed to linger in the back of her mind. Mocking her with further insult to the already dealt blow. The blanket was suffocatingly close, almost forcing its folds between her lips.

Eventually, sleep enveloped her like a fog. Uneasily, and thick. But for a while, it granted her a merciful reprieve from the painful reality she had been thrust into. One that she would have to deal with, once the fog lifted.

--

"Saaa! What is it now Tsunade Obaachan?!" The springy blonde leapt into the room breathless, with an excited flush colouring his skin.

The buxom woman looking rather misplaced behind the office desk, shuffled papers, before glancing up at the boy and debating whether to tell him off for having forgotten to knock- again. Deciding against the latter thought, she looked back down at a document, "I'll tell you when all of Team 7 arrives." She said primly, snatching a pen to scribble some important detail down.

"Eh? Team?" Just as the query was put forth, a knock at the door came and after supplied with permission to enter (and a rather frosty glance thrown at Naruto by Tsunade) Sakura Haruno arrived, followed by a rather disgruntled Kakashi.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!"

"Ohayo, Naruto." The addressed girl replied, hauling her sensei by the sleeve of his shirt into the room after her.

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked, his voice taking on a puzzled tone as he studied the relaxed man being forced in by his sweet little Sakura-chan.

"Sorry Kakashi, but I gave Sakura strict orders to prevent you from arriving late. This mission requires utmost attention," Tsunade spoke to the Jounin directly, daring him to challenge her decision. He simply nodded, protests and arguments held abay.

"Nandayo Tsunade obaachan? What's this mission that requires utmost attention?!" Naruto sprung forward, excitement present as he practically drooled with anticipation.

Tsunade almost sweatdropped, the genin was just _so_ predictable. Unwilling to keep them in further anticipation she held out a document which Kakashi took, and inspected. "This is a C Rank Mission to escort a mother and two daughters from the Hidden Village of Mist. They go by the names of Tomoyaki Chihiro, Karina and Omi. Most likely fake names, though nevertheless you may recognise them under the given alias. You are to escort them from the Earth Country to the gate of Konoha, and they can make their own way from there. They have stated the deadline to be at the end of the month." She looked at them with a lazy gaze, tapping the butt of her pen into the solid wood of the desk.

"But.. Tsunade-sama," Sakura objected politely, "isn't this a risky mission if we're going to have to enter another Shinobi Village? Albeit one that lives under a rather.. _unfriendly_ reputation. Especially to foreign ninja." The Medic Ninja in training couldn't help but wince at the memory of one of their earliest mission. Escorting the Bridge Builder had lead them to a premature exposure to the abilities of Ninja of the Mist Village, and in particular, Zabuza- a runaway nin whose head had been deemed wanted in the infamous Bounty Book. If Kakashi sensei hadn't been there... if Naruto hadn't used the Kyuubi's chakra against Haku... Sakura felt the touch of dread of what would have been the outcome.

"You are only required to pick them up at the gate. There is no mention of entering the Mist's village, and as far as I'm concerned the Mist would be stupid to even _think_ of challenging Konoha. If they lay one hand on you, I'll demand compensation!"

"That last part didn't really help make us feel any safer," Sakura grumbled under her breath.

"More importantly, how will we be able to identify them, and what might we expect from this mission?" Kakashi asked, finished with the document as he passed it to Sakura.

Tsunade tapped a finger on the solid wood of her desk, her tone nonplussed. "A mother and her daughters will be waiting outside the gates of the Mist Village. It's possible they might have bags with them, or some sort of sign that they've the idea of moving. But that's all you have to identify them by. Simply bring them to Konoha, where I'll have someone else see to their lodgings, and be prepared. Just in case."

"Understood."

"I hope those Mist shinobi don't underestimate us! Or I'll have to show them my rasengan," Naruto yipped, already turning on his heel to skip out the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura returned the mission file, before hurrying after her teammate to nag at his recklessness.

"Good luck then, Hatake-san."

"Mrm."

--

Their journey to the Mist Village, into Water Country, took them a little more over a week. With the village's location being one nestled amongst several islands, and the expanse of salty ocean they had had to take a boat and make their way along the ground by foot.

"Sakuraa-chaaaaaaan !! Be gentle! Gentle!!" Naruto flinched uncomfortably as Sakura applied cream to a graze he had accumulated, playing around with his kunai.

"Baka! Stay still so I can do this properly," she stabbed the dribbling blood with the gauze, wheedling another yelp from the boy.

"Both of you, stop that. Be nice and play safely," Kakashi reprimanded them, his eyes held to the contents of his Icha Icha like a magnet, as they started over a wooden bridge.

The sky had taken on a grey, and dreary cast. The clouds were impregnated with what would soon be rain, and the air rumbled unhappily.

Team 7 reached the vast, looming gate of the Mist village just as the first few droplets hit the earth in the start of what would soon be a tiresome, and rather wet dance.

"Kakashi sensei, should we set up camp nearby?" Naruto quiffed, nursing his arm which had already started healing, and not because of Sakura's rough treatment.

Kakashi peered around, squinting his eye into the ever present mist. "Hrmm.. I don't think our clients would be waiting out here in the rain, especially if children are involved. I think it'd be best if we went and stayed the night at an inn, despite possible disagreements with the local ninja." The jounin tucked his comic away, out of the rain's reach and cocked his head inquiringly at his students, awaiting their reactions.

"I agree! Let's go!" Naruto bounded ahead, his mop of golden locks already limp and damp.

"Sakura?" Kakashi turned to her.

She sighed. "I don't like this. But, anywhere's better than a night out in the rain. Let's go." She trotted after Naruto, clasping her bag and ducking her head from the assault of liquid.

"Konoha shinobi, eh?" The woman, in her silk, lilac kimono eyed the three under heavy lashes. "I don't think the Mist Village is a very good holiday spot."

"Mahh, well, we're on a mission nearby here and we decided we'd rather risk our necks in the reputed Mist, rather than catch colds out in the dark. Besides, I think the added moisture and climate makes it more convenient for your nin to ambush at night." Kakashi pocketed the change the woman had clattered onto the table. His eye curved in time with his hidden smile, showing his amicable intentions.

The woman pursed her lips, "Ambush? Are you saying our ninja would treat our guests like bothersome rats?"

"Ahh, no no! But your shinobi are well known for ambush techniques."

Kakashi was saved from the inn keeper's considering eye, as Sakura tugged on his sleeve. "Is it ok if I order a bath?"

He turned to her all too happily. "Yes, of course! But you're paying! Now," he turned to the woman again as his student glared, "we'll just need our keys. 3 rooms beside one another would be rather convenient."

"Luckily for you, we hardly have any customers at this season." She ducked behind some shelves and a curtain of ornate beads, before returning with jangling keys in her grasp. "Rooms 7, 8 and 9. Hot water will be sent up to all three rooms but only in the next hour so bath while you have the oppurtunity. The lobby is closed after midnight, so be back before then else you'll get locked out. If I find anything missing, or broken, a bill will be sent to you or your hokage A.S.A.P. Understood?" She quirked a brow.

"Hai, hai. We'll be good." Kakashi took the keys from her hand, and hauling his bag over his shoulder called for Naruto and Sakura to follow him up the flight of steps.

"I'd prefer to be alerted of anything suspicious," he told them, stopping outside room 7. "If you can't leave the room to tell me so in person, use a bird call or something I'll be able to identify you by." He reached out to the door knob, fitting one of the keys into its slot.

His students nodded warily.

"We meet at the lobby at 8. So don't get too comfortable. 'Night then," they watched as their sensei slipped and disappeared behind the click of the closed door.

"I'll be in this room then," Sakura started unlocking the one beside Kakashi's, before handing Naruto the last key. "Stay safe Naruto, and keep your weapons within reach."

"I know I know! Sakura-chan, don't be so worried about me. I'm Naruto! I can handle anything." He grinned, tucking his arm behind his head.

"Baka! Naruto, don't be so cocky. I just don't want you getting into any more trouble. Like you _always_ do!" She frowned at him, pushing her door open.

"I won't! I'm a ninja after all," he stepped to his own door.

"Ninja or not, you're my friend. And I care about you." Sakura replied, her voice softening, though her disapproving glare remained the same, if not grumpier. "Now, goodnight!" She yanked the door shut, leaving Naruto to stare at it for a small while.

"Goodnight Sakura-chaaan!" He said to her door, hoping she would hear, and entered his own.

The room Naruto found, was small and quaint. Furnished very simply with a desk, chair, bed and a small shelf, with the lingering odour of damp wood and the faintest trace of jasmine.

Dropping his backpack onto the coarse navy carpeting, Naruto skipped to the window, thrusting open his shutters and leaning out over the ledge to peer at the dark, mysterious Hidden Mist Village.

Thin pinpoints of light obscured by the steady drizzle of rain and the ever present fog the village was infamous for, winked from various distances from his window sill. The air, cold and icy, cupped his whiskered face, making him shudder and yank the window closed.

It was later, curled up comfortably in a dun wool blanket, when Naruto's eyes shot open to the sound of terrified screams from outside his window.

'What could that be?!' He asked himself, quickly snapping to his senses. As a shinobi, even one at Genin level, Naruto had been in multiple missions involving dangers and all sorts of ambushes. He had by now grown accustomed to waking in the middle of the night for unusual noises – well, most of the time anyway.

Scrambling to his feet, the boy pulled his jacket on and instinctively reached for the window. He needed to see what was happening outside, and how he would act to save any innocents! The familiar sound of clashing steel met him before the shutters were flung away, and leaned out of the window to get a good view.

Ear twitching, he pinpointed the sound to be about North-West, and his bright eyes followed. The darkness and omnipresent fog made the task harder than it should have been if he had instead been in Konoha, so the boy wriggled onto the edge of the window, until his torso dangled precariously over air.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

What to do? What to do?

Within a foreign environment, with possibly hostile ninja in their home terrain, and perhaps, someone needing help, was it alright to step in and lend a hand?

He'd dealt with Mist shinobi before, and he had yet to meet a ninja that hadn't had the agenda of taking Team 7's lives upon meeting.

Before he even had the chance to mull it over, however, the sound of urgent knocking caught his attention. Several thoughts passed through his mind, until Naruto decided that any possible dangers in this village were _outside_ the humble little inn, and that whoever it was that was knocking at his door past midnight was harmless.

Giving no mind to the unruly state of his hair, Naruto went to open the door, turning the knob without hesitation, and already a curious grin tweaking his lips.

"Ahh!! Sakura-chaaaan! What are you doing here at this time of night?" The grin on Naruto's face was inhumanely pleased, like a little boy who had just received his first toy gun and has spotted a sparrow that favoured the tree by his bedroom window.

"Baka Naruto!" The girls sent a heavy fist crashing down on his skull, her eyes glaring daggers.

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto whimpered, clutching the already growing lump.

Sakura huffed, "Nevermind that. Kakashi-sensei visited me to pass on a message to you."

"Why couldn't Sensei do it himself?"

"Because _someone_ is so insanely thick, that even an ex-ANBU, Special Jounin like Kakashi-sensei didn't want to go to the trouble of explaining things to you!"

"Sakura-chaaan! Why do you have to be so cruel?"

"Nevermind that now," she shook her head impatiently and absently tucked stray strands of blonde behind her team mate's ear. "I'm sure you woke up to the commotion outside, right?"

The boy nodded, a faint shade of pink tickling his skin at Sakura's touch.

"Well, being the fortunate shinobi we are, we arrived at the exact time the Mist Village is holding their Genin Examinations. Now Naruto, because you get excit-"

"THE GENIN EXAM?! I WANNA GO SEE! I BET THERE ARE SOME STRONG KIDS MY AGE HERE AND-!!"

"_NARUTO!_" Another clonk to his head sent him tumbling to the ground. "Just pay attention! Now, if you remember Zabuza-san, and his experience of the Genin Examinations I'm sure you wouldn't be so excited," Sakura chided.

"Uhhnn… ?" Naruto blinked back at her, scouring his mind for such memories. And finding none.

With a sigh, Sakura continued, "Well, their examinations are much, much, _much_ more different than what we have at Konoha. It's .. well, I guess you could call it _brutal_. So please, Naruto, just butt out of anything strange or unusual that happens around here. If you cause these shinobi any trouble at all, a war could spark between the villages. Understand?" She turned to leave, knowing full well that Naruto just didn't understand anything until it was clobbered nicely into his skull. And she wasn't in the mood for skull clobbering.

"Ne, Sakura?"

She always hated it when she was right. "What now Naruto?"

"What do you mean by brutal?"

"Oh," she looked over her shoulder, "This may upset you but … to become Genin, the children here are forced into a battle royale. In order to graduate, they must annihilate _all_ of the other team members. Naruto… please, don't get upset." She watched him sympathetically as Naruto cringed at her. He was a sensitive boy once you knew him behind his raucous façade, and he would never stand for an unfair death. Especially when it concerned the shinobi dream, and innocent young lives.

"Naruto?" Sakura closed the distance between them, watching his face surge with curious emotion.

"That's not fair."

"I know."

"Why do they do that? All those dreams … those children… their families…" his eyebrows furrowed, and furious wrinkles touched his face.

Sakura patted his shoulder gently, having predicted such an outcome from her friend. "I know. It's not right, what they do. But this is how the Mist Village do things. It may not be right, or fair, but it's how it is. Some things in life are just cruel. You know that more than anyone," she murmured.

Naruto sighed, leaning into her touch. "Sakura-chan, I'll be good. You don't want me interfering with the Genin Examinations, right?"

"Yeah, Kakashi and I knew how you'd be if you found out by yourself."

"Mrmh. Thankyou. Go get some rest now, I'll – I'll do my best to ignore the injustices that go around here, okay?" He grinned at her uneasily, though his eyes glowed with promise.

Surprised, Sakura stood up, pulling him after her. "You know Naruto, you really have grown up. In some ways at least. But… I think those ways, have been the best changes."

Naruto donned another blush before turning back to his own room, "You too Sakura. You've grown so beautiful…"

The girl quickly turned her head away, hiding some colouring of her own and simply muttered, "Goodnight!"

--

"10 am… he's two hours _late_." Sakura's growl roused Naruto from his brief nap, curled up on the sunken cushions at the foot of the reception desk.

"Hwarf?" A mouthful of pillow.

The girl stomped around angrily, careful to keep her demi-Godly strength from destroying the floorboards. "That Kakashi Sensei! He said to meet at 8 sharp! We were even _sleeping_ in the same building! In rooms next to one another's. How could he have gone?!"

"I dunno Sakura-chaaan…" Naruto mumbled lazily. They had both searched through their sensei's room after growing restless as the clock ticked past the one hour mark. "Kakashi Sensei always does this…"

"I KNOW. And after three years you'd think he'd have done some growing up of his own!" Her eyes burned bright and hungry flames, making Naruto quail with a puppy dog wimper.

"Tadaimasu!" A slant of pale light fled into the lobby as the doors of the inn were flung open. The lanky haired, book friendly silhouette of their tardy teacher appeared, bringing cold wind rushing from the outside.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sakura demanded, squaring her muscled shoulders as she eyed the man viciously.

He flinched, hanging onto his pleasant smile. "Just out and about. It's a rather nice morning for Water County."

"Say, say Kakashi-san, did you bring us some ramen?" Naruto quickly interjected as he launched himself up from his cushion. Sakura simply glowered in the background.

"Ah no."

"But… I'm hungry!"

"Didn't the nice lady feed you anything?"

"'The nice lady' is not going to bother and break her back for her only three customers by providing them with breakfast that comes out of her own pocket," the innkeeper from the previous night sauntered in, pushing behind her bead curtain, and holding her silk robe together with the other hand.

"Ohayo!" Kakashi greeted her with an upraised palm. He received a rather frosty sniffle.

"Senseiiiiii!" Naruto pleaded, having moved close enough to yank and pull at the man's vest. "I'm _hungry_! You know I need my breakfast or else I won't be a very good shinobi!" Naruto's round, blue eyes began to water.

With a sigh, Kakashi dove one of his hands into his pockets before producing several oddly-shaped onigiri.

"I managed to get this while I was out and about. Teriyaki chicken."

With a sound of complete and utter delight, Naruto greedily grabbed one of the wrapped bundles and tearing the plastic covering off, bit into the soft vinegar rice.

Sakura caught another rice ball Kakashi had tossed her way. "Arigatou!"

"Eat up quickly, maa? I'll scout around again and see if our clients aren't already waiting for us." Kakashi turned to go, his own onigiri already cupped in his hand.

"Matte, Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto wolfed down the remains of his meal so he could thrust himself after his teacher. "I'm coming with you! I wanna see _everything_ in Mist Village and-!"

"No Naruto. I want you and Sakura to stay here on a reconnaissance mission." His voice was firm.

"But- but … Kakashi Senseiiii!" Naruto wailed horribly.

"Kakashi-san, shouldn't we have access to our surrounding environment if we are to sufficiently complete a reconnaissance mission?" Sakura put in helpfully. She too would rather wander around the village instead of being cooped up in the humble little inn with an irritable innkeeper.

The man shook his head. "I want you to carry out a reconnaissance with your eyes from this particular location. It'll help with your adaptability skills in an urgent hostage/kidnap situation. Alright?" An underlying message was clear in his instructions. _Stay here and DON'T leave. At all._

"Adaptability skills?! You're kidding, right?" Naruto burst with exasperation. Kakashi was a mysterious man. But when he brought that mystery into missions it was just too much for Naruto to take.

"Nope. Take care of him Sakura. I'll see you later. Ja!" And with that, Kakashi left the room, an Icha-icha already in his grasp.

Both pupils stared after him with a heavy air of disappointment. Whining, Naruto stomped his feet in frustration. "Reconnaissance mission? Bah! You know he's lying!"

Sakura felt herself nod in silent agreement. Although unlike her team mate, she had quickly guessed what it was that their sensei was trying to keep from them. Or rather, Naruto in particular.

"Saa, Naruto-kun," she turned to him, smiling cheerily in an attempt to calm the boy, "let's go back to my room. I packed some cookies and sandwiches before we left in case we ran out of food whilst travelling. Let's have a proper breakfast and then carry out our mission from one of our bedroom windows, ok?" She held her hand out to him invitingly when she saw his dubious expression.

In an instant, Naruto bit the bait and grinned back happily. "Alright Sakura-chan! Let's eat cookies!" He threw his hand into hers, and gushed over the warmth of her palm against his.

"If I see you get a nosebleed, I'll punch you 'til your ears bleed!" the girl threatened, horrified by the similiarity between Naruto's pleasant expression and one of Jiraiya's disconcerting leers.

TBC ..


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship and Beer

The Uchiha Maki Chronicles

Disclaimer; Masashi Kishimoto's - so no profit for me. Most of the Mist Shinobi and Uchiha Maki-chan are yours' truly.

**Chapter Two; "Friendship" and "Beer" go Hand-in-Hand**

The village was in a messy state. Wherever he went, Kakashi was confronted with bloodied walls, wails, and the cold limbs of a child. The Genin Examination was over. And they had arrived at an oppurtune time.

Knowing very well how Naruto would have reacted to the situation, Kakashi had ensured he stayed safely in the hotel. A few extra coins to the innkeeper would see to that as well.

"If it isn't Kakashi of a Thousand Techniques!" Kakashi spun upon hearing his name, his mind racing through a million possibilities the spoken words could invoke. Mentally, he prepared a jutsu in case something went wrong.

"Oh? Someone knows about me? I'm flattered! Oh ho ho ho !" He smiled cheerily behind the mask, his eyes puckering up in delight.

"Who _wouldn't_ know about you? You're the one that threw in our Zabuza!" The rough, baritone voice belonged to one of the Jounin clearing away the Exam mess. Kakashi faced him wearily, taking note of the number of other Mist ninjas nearby.

"Oh! _Him!_ He was impressive." He nodded his head, remembering the rogue man and his giant sword. _That_ had truly been a tough one.

"You betcha!" All too suddenly, an arm was clapped onto his shoulder, making Kakashi cringe uneasily. "He was a Mist Shinobi through and through. Did he use the Water Dragon jutsu on ya? That would've been a treat!"

Kakashi grinned. "Oh yeah! The Water Dragon jutsu! I've got it locked in here now." He pointed to his temple, as he examined the jounin.

"I'm Nagaraiko Kentosu, Jounin of the Mist Village." Kentosu smiled, showing his gappy teeth, as he started ushering the foreigner to a building nearby.

"You know who I am," Kakashi replied, allowing himself to be lead away. "Where are you taking me?"

"For a drink! We owe you one. That Zabuza was an ambitious tyrant. Even _I_ couldn't stop him."

They disappeared behind wooden doors, only to be met with the acrid odour of alcohol and debauchery.

It was loud inside, enough to make Kakashi wince as he was dragged and hurriedly steered onto a barstool. The air stung his eyes, and already he could feel himself begin to sweat as the collective heat in the room settled on him like parasitic dust. What would Tsunade say, he wondered, if she knew about the Mist Shinobis' close friendship with alcohol. It was certainly a change of attitude from that of Konoha Shinobi. The only one he knew with excessive drinking habits was probably Asuma, and the big man was so busy raising his genin to be able to drink so much as a drop of liquor these days, if any.

"Hatake-san!" it was Kentosu, orange hair dulled by the anbaric glow inside the pub. He was holding out a cold glass of beer. The droplets of moisture still clung visibly to the glass. "It's on the house!" the ninja insisted when Kakashi hesitated. Politely, Kakashi accepted the glass, peering at it with discreet reservation. It simply wouldn't do to offend his host now, especially when he was so outnumbered.

"Aw, come on! Drink up Sharingan!" As if making an example for the jounin to follow, Kentosu took a long, deep swig, his throat rising and falling as he swallowed the bitter liquid with gusto.

Kakashi only had a moment to ponder over the nickname before he followed suit, though to a more venerable degree, taking modest sips whenever the Mist shinobi's eyes fluttered his way. After his twelfth sip, he was indeed starting to feel whoozy. He had already drained the glass halfway.

"Sooo, Hatake-saaaan," it was Kentosu again, a goofy smile slapped on his rough, angular face.

"Mrm?"

"Whatcha doin' here in our village?"

The jounin risked only a nanosecond conjuring an answer, as he turned, bright faced to his companion, "I'm on a vacation - taking a break from work. I'd heard a lot of good things about the Mist Village, so I thought I'd come here-"

"HAH!" it was a new ninja; skin greased with sweat, and his short, dark hair clinging to his scalp. As he leered over Kakashi, his breath was foul and acidic – it made the jounin wince inwardly. "Takin' vacation time during the genin exam season? That's a _likely_ tale!"

Kakashi simpered privately, maintaining an outward show of composure. He raised a silver brow, "Ah it was terrible timing on my part, truly!" His forehead creased as his expression changed to one of remorse, "I'd only wanted to travel as to get away from Konoha's sweltering summer. There's only so much heat a jounin can take."

"Yeah! He's right Ogin!" was Kentosu's hearty yell as he clapped an arm tightly about his puckering colleague. Ogin merely replied with an offhanded shrug before downing his mug of ale.

"So Kakashi," Kentosu returned his attention to his guest, waggling his eyebrows in a saucy gesture, "we've always wondered here..."

"Yes?" Another teensy sip of his liquor.

"What are the women like in Konoha?"

Kakashi's surprise at the unconventional query was evident in the way he choked, ever so slightly, on his bitter drink. It earned an amused guffaw from his newly made acquaintance and heavy slaps on his back. When the paroxysm passed, Kentosu nudged Kakashi eagerly, prompting for an answer.

Kakashi merely chuckled, his cheeks aglow, "Well... they certainly make capable ninjas."

Kentosu's clucking was all he needed to know his answer was not the one that was wanted. "Naww, that's a little lame Sharingan-san! Can't you tell me anything about the Konoha curves?" and he wove his hands suggestively in the air, a lecherous glint in his eyes. "What about a significant other of yours?" When Kakashi failed to give an adequate response, Kantosu's face lit up curiously, "Or..." he leaned closer to the other in a conspiratorial whisper, "are you more interested in men?"

The question had Kakashi yelping in an undignified fashion as he scrambled from his seat in astonishment. "No!"

The Mist shinobi was caught in a fit of hysterics as he tumbled from his chair, clutching his stomach as healthy hales of laughter tore from his lungs. Kakashi could only watch with a wary reservation, unable to join the man in his mirth or even attempt to humour him.

Shortly after, Kentosu's insane fit subsided and he pulled himself up with a balance that hinted to his intoxicated state. He blinked owlishly at Kakashi before something near the entrance of the bar caught his attention; amongst the din of the Mist shinobi, Kakashi picked up on the swing and clatter of the door being opened.

"Speaking of women," the red-head beside him grinned lasciviously, "here comes a fine specimen of one! Here Sharingan," he said excitedly, glancing at Kakashi, "I bet none of your Konoha women match up to our village beaut!"

Kakashi didn't comment as he obediently followed the man's gaze toward the entrance. Amongst the tight and heated bustle of the bar's patrons emerged a slim young woman, her raven locks askew across her shoulders and ruddy cheeks; looking as if she'd just finished running a marathon.

"Hey! Maki-chaan!" Kentosu beckoned to her excitedly, waving his long arms through the air. It was a gesture difficult to miss and within moments, the young woman was standing beside him, her lips puckered in a scowl of disapproval.

"What's up?" the man asked her lazily when she shot him a look of displeasure.

"I've just returned from a mission in the Stone Country and I receive an _urgent_ message from Jounin Nagaraiko Kentosu requesting to meet me A.S.A.P. in a _pub_." Her eyebrows slanted angrily at this, "I haven't bathed in over a _week_ Kentosu, and I come here thinking there's some sort of trouble and I find you _drinking_." Her heated gaze took in Kakashi, standing uneasily beside her, "With a tourist no doubt."

"Aww is Maki-chan angry? Come, sit and relax! You've just returned from a vital mission. You deserve a good swig! Right, Kakashi?"

Kakashi merely shrugged.

Maki, on the otherhand, snorted, her body poised to leave. "Sorry Kentosu-san, but I'd prefer a night with the wolves rather than drink myself into a mindless stupor." She scoffed, "You're almost as bad as those Konoha drunkards. Gah!"

"Uhh...Maki-chan, I wouldn't be saying that right now..."

Kentosu's meek reprimand went ignored as the flustered young woman snorted, derisively, "Oh please! That Sarutobi Asuma was one fine piece of a drunk! Couldn't even hold his liquor against Ogin – and you know how poor Ogin is. Give them Konoha rats an hour alone and they'll be trying to bed your women."

"_Maki-chan!_" Kentosu deftly grabbed her, hauling her roughly away from Kakashi who, though somewhat slighted by her words chose not to entertain any ideas. Instead, he placed his mug gently back on the tabletop and watched inquisitively as the young woman and Kentosu argued lividly nearby.

"Don't touch me!" Maki swiped her hands away from the man's grasp, her face crinkling into disgust.

"Maki-chan! Don't say such offensive things here."

"Why ever not? It's what you want to hear, isn't it? If I say anything else about Konoha – or any other shinobi villages for that matter, I get a stern reprimand from Donrin over there!" she jerked her thumb waspishly at the large brute hulking in the corner of the pub. Her regard for her comrades was palpable.

Kentosu grimaced, and glanced beseechingly over at the silver-haired jounin, who merely shrugged coolly in return. "Maki-chan, my guest here is Hatake Kakashi. He's an excellent jounin – I brought him here thinking you'd be interested in him."

Maki flicked her eyes speculatively over Kakashi's indolent form only to frown at her friend. "What makes you think that?"

The red-head elicited a moan befitting his chagrin. "Kakashi-san is from Konoha Village!"

"...And?"

"You haven't heard of him, have you?" Maki only shook her head as Kentosu stared at her with awe. "No way Maki-chan! How could you not have heard of _him_?"

"If he's your guest," Maki snapped at him, her impatience mounting, "why don't you introduce us?"

Kentosu was silenced by her suggestion and meekly, though a little unsteady due to the ale, lead Maki over to the other shinobi with a pacifying grin. "Kakashi-san, this is Maki-chan. She's also a jounin – one of the Mist's best, actually."

Maki snorted, tossing her hair in a restless fashion that reminded Kakashi of a very testy horse he'd had to ride once. "Puh-lease, Kentosu. If I were the best the bloody Suikage wouldn't have sent me over to Stone Country just to survey the water supply of a desert village." She shuddered at the memory. "So bloody dry..."

"I share the same sentiments, Maki-san," Kakashi addressed her, keeping his voice thoughtfully polite.

"Hrm? A Leaf-nin like you appreciates the discomfort of the desert?" Maki said, in a more jocular tone.

Kakashi nodded, his eye curving pleasantly, "Hai. I remember going on a reconnaissance mission there when I was a newly initiated jounin. Terrible heat gave me blisters – trouble was I had to _walk_ back to Konoha because it wasn't the shinobi way to ride horses."

Maki chuckled. "A reconnaissance mission in Stone Country? Hard to believe! All that land can harbour besides its Sand Village are little bandit groups. Hardly worth the trouble."

"It was during the SunagaKure's wilder days, before any treaties were estalished between our villages. We had to make sure they weren't a potential enemy."

"The Sand village, a potential enemy? Hah! With all the negotiations I've heard about between your villages that seems hard to imagine." Maki's lips curled with amusement.

Kakashi cocked his head emphatically. "Well, it's true. Took a while before we got such stable alliances going though, but they were definitely worthit."

Maki sighed, carefully tucking wayward strands of hair behind an ear. "Yet the Mist still considers itself a dominant power amongst the shinobi clans. I reckon a strong alliance with the Sand wouldn't hurt; just that our principles differ so vastly it's hard to find a common ground where mere thoughts of negotiations can take place."

"Mrmm..."

A high pithced whistle interrupted the easy rhythm of their discourse as Kentosu sharply diverted their attention. "Was I right or what?"

"What?" Maki asked, her sour disposition returning just as quickly as it had dissolved.

Kentosu grinned. "I knew you'd be interested in the Sharingan." He turned his cheerful gaze on Kakashi, "It was worth dragging you in here by your toes after all!"

"_Sharingan_?" Maki asked, rather caustically now as she looked to Kakashi inquiringly. "I thought your name was Kakashi...?"

"Well, it is," Kakashi conceded in a contrite manner, his hand reaching behind his head to boyishly grasp his silver locks. "But your friend seems to have adopted a liking to calling me by my infamous ability."

"He has the sharingan eye, Maki-chan!" Kentosu breathed, his face filled with wonderment.

"The...the sharingan? That's _impossible_!" Maki seemed to suddenly quail, the colour of her cheeks draining to a weak pallor. "Only an Uchiha can have the sharingan..."

"He's an exception Maki-chan, that's what makes him so amazing." Kentosu explained.

"That's true," Kakashi agreed, "but I only have one sharingan eye, so it's not as potent as an Uchiha's would be."

"Ohh maybe you should ask Maki that!" Kentosu chuckled insinuatingly.

But when Kakashi turned to the young woman she merely shook her head and retreated, excusing herself as she slipped her slight form into the crowd, "I'm sorry but I'm tired. I...I should go home and get some sleep. I still need to file some reports for the Suikage."

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked Kentosu after she had left, puzzled by her sudden change of demeanour.

Kentosu smiled wanly. "Perhaps, knowing Maki-chan. But come on, let's get out of here for some fresh air."

--

The outdoors had never seemed so blessed as it did the moment Kakashi left behind the odorous hustle and bustle of the tavern. He stood, waiting patiently as Kentosu stretched, releasing a loud and satisfied sigh.

"Is Maki-san your friend?" Kakashi asked in an effort to start conversation. He ignored the remains of the genin exam, confronting him now instead of the suffocating barbarism inside the pub.

Kentosu shrugged, "Yeah, one of my best actually."

"You seem to admire her alot."

"Admire? Well that's the first anyone's said of that!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Actually," Kentosu smiled warmly at him, his face still flushed from the alcohol, "no. Not at all. Maki-chan's a wonderful person, as well as an incredibly gifted shinobi. I swear she could probably make ANBU if she wanted to." At Kakashi's inquiring glance, Kentosu only shrugged, "Dunno why she doesn't try out for it – she definitely has the ability, as well as the potential."

"Perhaps she's worried about the risks it involves. ANBU certainly would increase the chances of taking you away from your family and friends."

Kentosu shook his head adamantly, "Naw! Not Maki-chan. The thing with her is, she has no family right now. Well, I'm her family - in a non-biological way."

"Are you lovers?" Kakashi was surprised as the question prompted an awesome amount of laughter. It was a while before the other man reigned himself in, wiping tears from his eyes.

"No! _Never!_ Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Your admiration of her was easily mistakable for doting."

"Nah, I'm a married man," and he held up his ringed finger to illustrate his point. "My wife; Una, and Maki are like sisters. But I was her first friend; Maki-chan and I have been through everything together ever since we were just teenie tiny tots. That's why I'll miss her when she's gone..." Kentosu began to walk, gesturing for Kakashi to accompany him as they strolled away from the scenes of carnage toward the edge of a placid lake on the outskirts of the village; its surface covered with dainty wisps of fog.

"She's going somewhere?" Kakashi asked, indulging himself with the melancholy view of the lake.

Kentosu nodded. "And you're going to take her, Sharingan."

The jounin halted at that moment, his expression one of confusion. "What? I'm not taking her anywhere..."

"Oh yes you are," the red-head faced him, his appearance suddenly grave. "What you must understand, Sharingan, is that Maki-chan's not happy here. The Mist is not her home; her father was a Mist shinobi, but her mother wasn't and it's her mother's blood that runs strongest in her veins."

"But what do you want me to do about that?" Kakashi asked, becoming more austere himself, "Maki-san is none of my concern, neither is her heritage. You're already aware that I'm not here for a vacation. I'm on a mission, and that is my topmost concern right now."

Kentosu raised a thick brow. "Yes, I know that. But it isn't as if you can't bring Maki-chan with you on your way back, unless it's something that requires discretion from a Mist shinobi..."

Kakashi was quick to deny Kentosu's suspicions. "No, no! Just an escort mission. We should've been done by now had it not been for the weather – our clients weren't particularly keen on waiting in the rain, so we've yet to track them down."

"Well there you go! Take Maki with you on this escort mission. If her presence disturbs your clients too much just disguise her as another Konoha jounin. What's so hard about that?"

"Does Maki even want to leave?"

There was a brief silence as Kentosu frowned. "She'd never admit it – she's too proud of it, and maybe even afraid of what would happen if word got out. The Mist enjoys a ruthless reputation, as you know and a valuable shinobi like Maki won't be let go so easily. If she were to leave blatantly like that rumours would spread; some people might even tag her as a traitor selling Mist information out to other shinobi vilages. It's insane, of course but Maki-chan doesn't have many friends – or at least enough to ensure a safe reputation."

"So it would be fairly dangerous to sneak her out. Kentosu-san, you must understand that it isn't professional to risk the well-being of my clients just for an acquaintance's friend who may not even be willing to leave at all." Kakashi said, very reasonably.

Kentosu nodded, though his features were set with determination. "I think it might interest you to know, Sharingan-san, that several years ago Maki's immediate family including her mother, and her younger sister were murdered right before her eyes. Maki was still well, not a child but young and she loved her family dearly. The murderer was identified as someone you know."

"Who?"

"You can't guess?"

Kakashi shrugged, his eye still turned on the still lake.

"Uchiha Itachi."

Kakashi's elicited noise of surprise encouraged Kentosu to continue; the copy-nin's eyes widening as he started to listen intently to what the other jounin had to say.

"It was around the same time that news of the great Sharingan bloodline of Konoha had been massacred in one night reached us, perhaps just several days after the event."

"Why...are you telling me this?" Kakashi asked, watching Kentosu as the other man moved closer to the lake edge to peer in at his reflection. His tense posture was enough to tell Kakashi that the man was not fooling around.

"Think about it Sharingan-san. Maki's murderer was too powerful for anyone to hunt after, and because her family was not entirely of Mist blood, no sympathy was given to the young girl. Instead, she had to raise herself and even clean up the mess left behind of her dead family. No pity was given; she was a foreigner, and at the time was not even an accomplished genin. Accusations that she was the murderer of her family even began circulating. In such dark days, I was her only friend. But even that had its limits." His expression darkened at some revived memory.

"But you told me she was an excellent shinobi with the potential of becoming ANBU. If anything, it seems as if she's turned her life around. Why would you want her to leave now?"

"Because you're here, Sharingan." Kentosu looked at him now, his eyes holding a glint of triumph.

"Me?"

"Think about it; Uchiha Itachi kills the entire Uchiha clan, and Maki's family is massacred shortly after. No one else is killed in the Mist village. Maki's mother wasn't from here; she'd only moved here after marrying Maki's Mist shinobi father, and now, Maki's become one of the strongest talents in the village with an ability so powerful that a whole bloodline was wiped out because of it."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the realisation, giving a sharp gasp of surprise. "She's an Uchiha? Unbelievable!"

"You better believe it, Sharingan. So you must know why I want you to take her with you."

Kakashi compressed his lips grimly, though it was invisible behind the mask. "You want me to train her, don't you? To show her how to use the sharingan."

Kentosu nodded. "She...unlocked the ability as a child, after the incident with her family but since then she'd been too afraid to use it thanks to that Uchiha Itachi. You and I both know that suppressing an ability as strong as the sharingan does not bode well, especially if it isn't properly trained. You're the only option we have left, and I beseech you to ensure that _no one_ knows about it. If the Suikage finds out Maki's missing as well as posessing the ability of the sharingan he'll want her hunted down so he can use her as a strength for his military force. The Mist isn't the most peaceful of villages, you must understand."

"I do, and I understand your necessity to send Maki-san away. Have you discussed this with her?"

"No...I'm afraid she won't listen."

"She's afraid of her sharingan, so I suppose it's safe to assume she's reluctant to master it at all."

"That is the case, I'm afraid."

Kakashi frowned. "I can't just take an unwilling kunoichi with me."

"But you must!" Kentosu insisted, gesturing with his hands.

Kakashi nodded concedingly, "It's best to take her back to Konoha and help her master the sharingan but it can't be done if she doesn't want to. Anything done by force is bound to result in something just as bad as her not mastering her abilities at all."

"But –"

"You have my consent in the matter," Kakashi told him now, firmly, "now it's just about getting Maki-san's. You can't force her."

There was a pause before Kentosu answered, "...I know."

"Now, if you excuse me I do still have my mission to carry out." Kakashi turned to leave, several strands of his pale hair falling limply against his forehead from the moisture in the air.

"Hold on!" Kentosu chased after him. "You're willing to help her, right?"

Kakashi nodded.

Kentosu broke out into a relieved grin, "Well then! The least I can do for your sympathy is help you out with your escort mission. Who is it you're supposed to be escorting?"

Usually, it wasn't customary to give out the details of one's mission. A certain level of discretion was expected on the client's behalf. But Kakashi answered, certain that the names of his clients were faux. "Tomoyaki Chihiro and her children Karina and Omi have requested to be escorted to Fire Country. Would you know them?"

"No...I'm sorry but I've never heard of them." Kentosu shook his head with regret, confirming Kakashi's previous suspicions. "Sorry I couldn't help."

"It's alright."

"But," Kentosu added after a moment's thought, "if there's children involved you might be able to weed them out at our academy. Should be easy to find on your own."

"You're not coming with me?" Kakashi was decent enough to conceal some of his relief.

"Aww nah! There's still the genin exams to finish up with remember? It's going to take a while until the mess's all clean again."

"...That's true..."

"But whilst I'm at it I'll talk to Maki-chan about going with you." Kentosu nodded, before pointing out the direction of the academy to Kakashi.

As he watched the red-head leave, Kakashi couldn't help the feeling of doubt that surfaced within him, before remembering his own genin awaiting him in the motel.

--

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto prodded the man after his late return, receiving an over enthusiastic hair ruffling.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm hungry." Sakura chimed in, clutching her own stomach with emphasis.

The man sighed. "Everytime I come back you're always asking for food."

"Because you haven't been feeding us!" Sakura snapped at him testily. Kakashi cowered.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, can't you take us to a ramen house or something? They must have one here!" Naruto bounced excitedly, already throwing fervent glances toward the doorway.

"As a matter of fact, we do." The voluptuous innkeeper reappeared with the sibilant whisper of her silk kimono, wrapped tightly about her figure.

Attentively, Naruto skipped to her side practically panting with joy. "Food? Where!"

Several pamphlets suddenly appeared in the woman's hand as she shoved them bossily into the blonde genin's grasp. "Remember, I close the doors at midnight. So don't stay out too late."

"Yatta Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto squealed as his eyes roved over the pamphlets in his hands. "They _do_ have a ramen house here! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Kakashi and Sakura sighed in unison. "I guess we don't have much of a choice now."

TBC ..


End file.
